Keyblades of Justice
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: When The Keyblade gang make their way into a newly formed world, questions arise, allies possibly more powerful than themselves join their cause, and The Xenahort and the 2nd Keyblade War grows ever stronger. (Sora X Kairi) (Riku X Kara Kent/not Linda) (Clark X Lois[Kara, not Linda) (Batman X Wonder Woman)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This story was inspired by a good challenge presented to me by Spiderfan...26 I believe. I thought it was quite the interesting idea. And the shillings are definitely doable, so yeah. This story's gonna be awesome to read. Well, enough talking about it, let's get to work reading! Enjoy-**

* * *

"Curse this bwasted cube!"

Sora was awoken from his small nap, blinking rapidly and looking around the room in alarm. "Huh? Wuzzah? What happened?!"

"Nothing, sleeping beauty." Kairi smiled softly at him. Sora saw that Riku was watching Donald and Goofy with some form of mild interest, and that Donald looked as if he was going to rip someone apart. "Donald just doesn't know how to work a Rubix Cube."

"Doesn't know how to work a Rubix Cube!" Donald mocked her, rolling her eyes. "Ah, this thing is da stupidest!"

"Well Gawrsh, Donald!" Goofy rubbed his chin. "It's not that hard is it?"

"It actually is, Goofy." Sora reassured him. "I should know, since I failed about seven times at it… but any who...Are we close to this new world?"

"Yep. You'd think Yen Sid would've sent a scout group or someone else to check out this new place." Riku told him, gesturing at the dashboard glass to show the fast approaching Planet. "But he sends us."

"We're a pretty good choice, don't ya think?"

"And how does a new world form anyway?" Kairi tilted her head, deeply puzzled. "Are they made up of certain...light components or..."

"She has a lot more to learn." Riku sighed.

"Yes, yes she...wait." Sora noticed that they weren't slowing down at all. "...who is driving the gummi ship?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Goofy. He stared back at them, turned around to see they were falling into the atmosphere, and turned back around with a knowing expression. "...oops."

* * *

Metropolis is a city known to most as wider and more famous. Perhaps it was caused by great architects and the fact that the news system was the second best working in the world. Maybe it was because it's neighbor was Gotham city; the most crimefilled city in America. But most likely, it was because of the city's heroes.

One of said heroes was sitting quite comfortably on the edge of the highest roof in this foreign, noisy city she just flown into. This feisty teenage girl was seventeen years old, and 5 foot 9 inches, a tall height indeed...for a girl. Her frame was far from even slightly overweight; falling headfirst into the 'hourglass-slender' category. Long electric yellow hair hung like a limp rope from her hair and was sprawled over her shoulders. Piecey bangs were parted to the sides, acting as a yellow frame for the picture that was her face. Her tight white Cotton T-Shirt hugged her curved torso tightly, while it showed off her waxed peach-bisque stomach and hips. An even tighter ocean blue skirt stopped at her midthigh, but gave just as much of a glimpse at her skin as her shirt did. Her gloved hands(the gloves are white by the way) drummed her knees softly, while her red boots tapped the concrete gently.

This is Supergirl, the well known Hero of Metropolis...next to her cousin Superman, that is. They were the usual crime-fighting family, helping each other put baddies in jail each day. At the moment, it was Supergirl's watch shift and she listened intently for the slightest suspicious sound...

Yet she wasn't expecting two.

She heard something crash into the ocean with her superhearing to her left, and then something else to her right that involved an explosion and screaming. Supergirl sighed as she tried to decide which sound to investigate first...

* * *

"WAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!" Donald sputtered, throwing himself onto land and glaring at his wet clothes. Beside him, Sora and Riku followed Kairi out of the water and collapsed onto the sand with Heavy breathing. Goofy was the reluctant one to leave the water, and just as he'd suspected, the first thing he heard was:

"YOU CRASHED OUR SHIP!"

Goofy chuckled nervously at Donald. "It seems I did."

"Donald..." Kairi began to ring out her hair. "Remember what I said about anger? It doesn't solve problems like this."

"I'm really sorry Donald...fellas..."

"...eh..." Donald scoffed. "Wet's just get out of here alweady !"


	2. Kryptonians

Supergirl crossed the multiple street blocks of Metropolis through it's skies, heading towards the more urgent sound of screaming and realized that whatever caused that sound was near the splashing sound, so perhaps she could check out both.

rounding another corned, she spotted the smoke and the explosion before her eyes and the car sized chunks of debris as well. Civilians screamed and paled and ran away from the blown building in fear. What definitely caught her attention was the far too familiar figure walking out of the blown apart building with sacks of cash in his grip. Half of his face seemed melted off, revealing the metal skeleton under it and the emerald glow of his dangerous eyes. Supergirl landed at a safe distance in front of the villain.

"Metallo." Supergirl glared dangerously.

"Well, if it ain't Supermans's brat of a cousin." Metallo would have smirked if his metal jaw allowed it."I'll be honest, i was expecting the real hero to show up!"

"Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to see that vomit-lookalike face of yours, but you don't see me complaining." She rolled her eyes, but narrowed them suspiciously at him. "And for someone who expecting Superman, you don't look very surprised."

"Well, one of you would do fine. I've gotten a few upgrades."

"Like a bigger chunk of Kryptonite?" Supergirl asked. "Because I'm at a pretty safe distance."

"Oh no, you misunderstand. My upgrades are not physically part of me."

From the street between, darkness began to swell like an angry storm. It churned and twisted violently,along her leap back in shock. It was about the same size as a large dog, was all black and had two crooked antenna on the back of it's head. The creature had a humanoid composition with clawed hands and feet that could rip through flesh in an instant. It's eyes were a dim yellow and soul piercing, a glowing abyss that wanted nothing more than to rip something apart.

"They're just mentally apart of me." Metallo grinned. "Let me give you a demonstration."

The swarms of Heartless charged forward like an Army and Supergirl clicked into fighting mode. Her laser vision sliced a fourth of the army in half by the time a few tackled her. She threw them off with some difficulty and winced as one swiped at her calves, drawing three red marks on her skin. She kicked the little demon back and turned around with an inhale of breath. With the much needed help of her Super abilities, she blew out her breath onto the Heartless and froze them all in one huge block. Kara reared backs a fist and punched the block as hard as possible, which shattered the block almost instantly. The pieces turned into black smoke and disappeared.

"...huff...thirty eight down..." Supergirl caught her breath. "One more to go..."

Metallo was anticipating her victory over the heartless far before she did, unfortunately. This fight gave him ample time to rush up and punch at the back of her head, unleashing his Kryptonite heart. He girl of steel staggered with a yelp of pain, and turned just as The Kryptonite rays began to beat against her.

"Ugh..." Supergirl groaned as the familiar pain took hold of her stomach and Metallo rammed his foot into her face. Once on the ground, Supergirl weakly rolled out of the way of a fist coming to crush her skull and tried to crawl away from the Kryptonite's range. Metallo grabbed her ankle and swung her overhead before sending her into the street with a painful snap.

"ARGH!" She clutched right arm, her teeth clenched tightly.

"That broken arm of yours is just the beginning." Metallo said proudly. "Even if you ain't Supes, at least I get to kill his only living family!"

Supergirl glared at him, even with the immense pain. "You don't...scare me..."

Metallo had his fist transform into a sharp blade. "...I don't really care."

In a heartbeat, he swung his blade down towards her. Kara closed her eyes tightly and waited for the swift stab...the stab that never came. One of her eyes opened, and then other did the same...Metallo's blade was only a centimeter from her nose. She looked at the robotic BEING to see why he had stopped.

Metallo glanced to the side, and saw his own Kryptonite power source out of his chest...and in the hands of Riku. The silver haired teen gazed down at the chunk with mild interest, and then tossed it over the villain's head as hard as he could. And on that note, Metallo fell backwards as all of his power was completely gone.

Supergirl, finally free of the Kryptonite rays, tried to get to her feet. Riku saw her weakened state and shortly after helped her up with little effort. "Hey, easy. You okay?"

Kara rubbed her and stared at this...oddly dressed but veeery attractive boy. Her eyes glanced over his handsome facial features, and a blush spread over cheeks before she remembered that he just asked her a question. "...uh...I'm fine...I'm actually..."

It was then that Riku's friends made their way over to him and Supergirl. And boy was it strange to see a giant duck and...whatever the heck goofy was. "...no. I'm not fine. Because I'm seeing a...huge duck..."

"Oh, he's real." Kairi smiled.

"Oh." Supergirl scratched her head in deep confusion, staring at the group. "...so...who are you...and what's a Duck and a...thing doing here?"

"We're here to-"

"SHHHHH!" Donald slapped a feathery hand over Goofy's mouth. "She doesn't need to know!"

"...Does it have anything to do with those weird black creatures I saw?"

"Yeah. They're Heartless." Sora explained, holding out his hand. "I'm Sora."

"WHAT DID I JUST...oh forget it." Donald facepalmed.

"I'm Kairi!"

"The name's Goofy! Ahyuck!"

"Riku." The teen announced. " The duck that anger management is Donald. "We heard that guy call you Supergirl?"

"Yeah." Supergirl glared daggers at the villain on the ground. "...Thanks for that by the way. Really needed the assist."

"Supergirl!"

At the sound of another voice above them, The group looked up. A tall and very muscular man hovered down to the ground. His body was dressed in blue and accompanied by the same red/ Yellow S symbol Supergirl had on her chest. His red cape fluttered behind him loudly and his one split curl from his raven black hair stood as tall as him, like Elvis Presley almost.

"I see you've handled Metallo well." He congratulated her, and sent suspicious glances at the rest of them. "With some help."

"Yeah, they dealt with him...well, He did." Supergirl explained. "But I'm pretty sure they're all just as skilled as him."

"I saw the black creatures from a few miles away. Strangest thing I've ever seen. Metallo must've gotten them from a pretty good supplier."

Kairi glanced at Sora." You think They're here?"

"That could be the problem." Sora sighed. Superman noticed his grim expression.

"Something wrong?"

"It may be more than wrong soon." Sora told him with a small nod. "I'm Sora by the way...and we should probably talk about this elsewhere."


	3. Darkseid

**I am very, very, very sorry for this super shorf chapter. Updating a whole lotta storues is HAAARD. But i promise a two thousand word chapter next.**

* * *

Darkseid was not the type of being who enjoyed meetings.

They were too...civilized for his taste. He preferred short talks that ended with a one sided battle. In better terms, he liked to be the one killing his opponent. Unfortunately for Darkseid, he was forced to have a more civil meeting with...a potential partner. From he was contacted with, this individual must have power to rival his own, and wanted combine gifts to better...defeat their enemies. So, this was to occur.

He stood before his throne within his castle, arms folded behind his back as usual. He heard the familiar approach of one of his chief lackeys. "...**Granny Goodness...You bring news?"**

"Indeed... it would seem that they are here." The old woman of Apokolips bowed deeply and stepped to the side, revealing one who appears as an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He seemed as a somewhat feeble old man to Darkseid, certainly no threat to him it seemed . The Man's clothing is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner black lining, over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

"**You were the one I was to have Council with?**" Darkseid almost scoffed at him.

"_Indeed, Darkseid...I am."_The man gave a short bow. _"You may call me...Master Xehanort."_

Darkseid flared, his eyes flicking red like a flame. "**I call no one Master.**"

"_Of course...of course..." _Xehanort nodded in understanding, his grin beginning to widen. Darkseid kept his piercing glare on the man.

"**You have four seconds before I kill you. What did you wish to tell me**?"

"_I know how to acquire the Equation."_

Darkseid's eyes flickered back to normal in just a few seconds, and his mouth went straight. **"...and...just what is your...Proposition?"**


	4. Justice & Bludhaven

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter ladies and gents. You know how it is working with multiple stories. hardly anytime for this one, but that's changed. Here we get a slight insight into Batman's lifestyle with Wonder woman as an unofficial girlfriend, and then a look at superman's history. we also introduce...YUFFIE! yep, her in Bludhaven with Nightwing.**

**Y'know, i'm actually currently wondering if I should make a shipping of that in this story...Yuffie and Dick grayson. I dunno. I like it, but I am not sure what you guys would think. I was just curious about it. So anyways, enjoy this chapter, and expect the next at some point and always feel free to give plot ideas or anything like that.**

* * *

"Your lunch, Master Bruce."

the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne gave a slight glance to the sandwich on a silver platter, and then at his butler Alfred and finally back to his high tech computer. "No more Meatloaf, Alfred?"

"I'm afraid not sir...Also, it would appear that your date is here." The elderly man informed him. "Should I tell her to wait?"

"No. Diana knows me well enough." A gloved hand gestured to him. "Tell her I'm in the cave."

Batman rubbed his chin in deep thought, his eyes glued to the screen of the Batcomputer. His direction was only averted when a familiar yet different footstep alerted him. He turned halfway in his chair to meet his guest, Namely Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman is a young female about as tall, if not taller than Batman. This is due to her blood being that of an Amazon. Her athleticly toned figure is covered by the same red leotard with silver outlining and blue hips covering. "So this is where you date all your women?"

"No. I never dated any women. I wouldn't call this a date." Batman told her, not flinching when she wrapped her arms around him briefly.

"I see why." She joked, much to his Chagrin. "And what is the infamous Dark Knight up to?"

"I've been scanning over a few certain areas today. There have been some strange occurences from outer space that have landed near Metropolis."

"Has Superman handled it?" Wonder woman curiously asked.

"He hasn't said anything about it, which may mean it's not a problem."

* * *

"Oh,uh...yeah, it's no problem." Supergirl blushed and cradled her broken arm shyly. "I'll heal really fast..."

"Good." Was Riku's aloof reply, which either way sounded really dreamy to Supergirl. "Sound's like you're a tough girl."

"Heh...y-you really think so?" She stammered, gazing at her twitching red boots. Before the boy could come up with a reply, he was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. While Riku had attended to Supergirl, the other four had taken it upon themselves to explain things to Superman. As he walked into the farmhouse, he seemed confused, worried and a little smarter all the same time.

"How's that arm?"

"Pretty good so far." Supergirl responded.

"Great." He told her, glancing at Sora every now and then as he spoke. "It seems they have a pretty complex history and conflict right now... but in short, they're fighting the little black creatures you described...Heartless, as you called them?"

"That's right, sir." Kairi nodded. "and they try to destroy every world they come in contact with by taking it's heart."

"A planet's heart?"

"It's really complicated." Superman told her.

"A lot like you fellas." Goofy smiled. "No offense, but we never met any folks who could fly or heal without keyblades."

Superman smiled. "Well we just so happened to be born with...heightened abilities, you could say. Funny thing is we weren't actually born here on earth.. but on Krypton and Argo."

He guessed from their expressions that they had no idea what Krypton or Argo was, and so he continued. " Many years ago, I was born on Krypton, while many years after my cousin Supergirl would be born on the sister planet Argo. Around that time, my planet was...doomed. With only a few hours left before Krypton exploded, my parents sent me off in a space shuttle in hopes that I would live...and I apparently did."

"It just.. exploded?" Kairi asked softly, not exactly enjoying his history. "Just like that?"

"...Yes. Not too many months back, I set out towards Krypton in hopes of finding anything, and I discovered the barren planet of Argo. At least I thought it was Barren at the time. There I found Supergirl, who had been put in a stasis pod with her siblings and parents in case anyone would come and wake them up."

"...Only her pod was intact..." Sora sighed in foreshadow, earning a nod from Superman and a gloomy look from Supergirl.

"After wards, I taught her what I learned here on earth: Justice. Justice was able to shape our inhuman abilities into tools of good for the world. A few weeks later, we were both helping to clean Metropolis of trouble."

"...heh..hehehehhheh..." Kairi suddenly giggled, and Superman raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry...It's just funny...here we are trying to save worlds, and it looks like we landed on one that can take care of itself."

"Y'know, as much as I hate to admit it, I got my butt handed to me by Metallo and his Heartless." Supergirl explained with a smirk. "My cousin and I aren't exactly prepared for anything. Sure, the league could probably do something..."

"League?" Riku asked. "Are there more Kryptonians?"

"No, unfortunately. But there are more heroes like us out there. Some have abilities...and some are too stubborn to be defeated."

"I'm gonna tell him you called him Stubborn." Supergirl chuckled.

"Whatever...speaking of him, he'll probably need to talk with you...probably the whole league."

"The more the merrier!" Sora shrugged slightly.

* * *

Bludhaven, east of Gotham...

The shine of the pale moon battled ferociously with the glow of neon colored lights hundreds of miles below it. The cause of the lights were extraordinarily tall skyscrapers and lower buildings that sat side by side, and shared their illuminesince in the mirrors of their glass windows. Wind rippled past these tall structures and even some the loud, honking cars and huge trucks on the ground level streets slicked with moisture. Even at night, some places were still open for business and even more strangely in such a city, people actually went out at night. But their lack of fear for thugs attacking was quenched due to their city's protector watching over them with a close eye.

Nightwing.

That's nineteen year old Dick Grayson's job in Bludhaven, to be the famous Vigilante hero. As Nightwing, his uniform works in the form of a completely black Kevlar-weaved unitard, black shoulder pads, boots and gloves to protect his considerably tall and well muscled body . The chest area of his uniform is emblazoned with a bright blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area is coloured in a lighter grey, symbolizing greater Kevlar padding. He wears a black utility belt and carries his electric eskrima sticks in a holster on the side of his right sporting the mask, his eyes are completely milk-white. His long black hair is left bedraggled, hanging slightly over his forehead.

He races across the roof tops of the shorter buildings as part of his nightly patrol, keeping silent so as not to spook any potential criminals...yet. His patrol was almost over of course, and he began to think that perhaps this night would be silent after all.

"*URGH*!"

'...wishful thinking will be the death of me.' Grayson groaned within his head and immediately set a course for the nearby alley. As usual, there were thugs there...yet it seemed someone had beaten him to punching them out, most of them anyways. Transporting a well placed kick into the temple of a thug was a girl with short, black hair and a metal headband with two bright green tassels. She wears a yellow scarf, a moss green tube top ending just above her ribcage/exposing her bare midriff,two blue belts holding it up like straps, light tan short-shorts reaching 1/3 of her legs, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange melding of sneakers and boots, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends.

He leapt into the fray when the girl was suddenly grabbed by the neck from behind and another Thug proceeded to punch her unprotected abdomen. His eskrima stick quickly knocked out the punching crook with a blow to the back of the head and he was soon left with the other, who quickly placed his remaining hand at the back of her head. "Don't come any closer, Freak, or I snap her neck! I mean it!"

"I don't think so!" The girl exclaimed and kicked violently between his thighs, causing the thug to let go of her quickly in pain. Ample time for Nightwing to leap into the air and smack him in the forehead with his boot. The thug was unconscious before he crumpled to the ground, or before Nightwing landed in a crouched position. He stood and turned to see the girl in a defensive position.

"Watch it bud." She glared. "There's plenty more fist to go around."

"...You're welcome,miss." Nightwing deadpanned, putting his Eskrima sticks away as a show of peace. Glancing over her at a closer range, the young man couldn't help but notice bruises(as well as a large cut) on her shoulder and stomach. The girl of course noticed his stare.

"What?" She asked incredulously. "You like what you see?"

"As a matter of fact no. I see a lot of bruises."

"...They might have gotten a few good hits in...the shoulder one's from the fall." The girl frowned.

"The fall?"

"From the sky." She said. "Duh...who are you anyway? Some Halloween guy?"

"You have no idea who I am?...how about Superman? batman? justice league?" He asked. She was definitely was not from around here if she didn't know any heroes. "...I'm Nightwing."

"Nightwing, huh?" The girl placed a hand on her hip casually, and then jabbed a thumb at herself. "The name's Yuffie."

"Yuffie..." He repeated. The name seemed awful strange to him, much like her attire and recent travels...

"yep. don't wear it out, Wing-man." Yuffie chirped, her violet eyes scanning the Alley. "Where am I?"

"You're in a city called Bludhaven." Nightwing explained, hearing the approaching sirens of cops. "I,uh, watch over it. Protect it...that sort of thing."

"Sweet."

"...right. Sweet..." Nightwing sighed as the sirens drew closer still. "Listen, the cops are coming if you know what those are and I really-_-_"

"_Cops?" _Yuffie frowned and glanced behind herself. "Cops are soooo annoying. Did I ever tell you I used to be a thief back in the day?"

He instantly glared again. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Hey, it's cool! I returned everything, honest." Yuffie chuckled nervously. "It's just that they're so annoying sometimes."

"No argument there..." he thought for a moment. "...okay...I'd take you to the Hospital for some looks at that wound, but you wouldn't be able to pay for it I don't think. So I have another alternative...uh, hop on my back."

With a slight bit of hesitation, Yuffie skipped over to Nightwing and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "taking me home before midnight? You're doing good for your first date."

Nightwing rolled his eyes." please don't make jokes on the way there."


	5. Bunkmate

The two landed on the roof of an apartment with a light thump, and Yuffie got off when it occurred to her that this was their destination. Nightwing made his way over to the metal fire escape stairs attached to the side of the building, and she began to follow until he said: "No, stay here."

"This roof is your home?"

"No."

"Then why-"

"Cuz I don't let random strangers walk into my home." He gruffly explained, and disappeared over the side. Yuffie glared after him, while thinking of a loop hole. She raced after his steps into the open window she found, but discovered that the room was empty. The young woman wandered the bedside aimlessly, until she came upon a set of pictures. One of them appeared to be parents, the other being the parents with a small child, and then a picture of a young man in a graduation gown...that was marked Dick Grayson.

"HEY!"

"AUGH!" Yuffie shrieked in surprise, but relaxed when she saw Nightwing standing there angrily with a first aid kit.

"What part of wait on the roof didn't you get?"

"The part where you said no strangers were allowed." Yuffie told him, and sat cross legged on his bed. "I know your name and you know mines, so I'm not a stranger."

"You don't know my name." Nightwing deadpanned.

"Of course I do, Dick Grayson.

He paled, and didn't say a word for a long time. "...No, that's not my-"

"Oh, I get it!" She grinned. "Dick Grayson's your secret Identity!"

"SSHHHHH!" He clamped a hand over her mouth. "It won't be if you blurt it out loud!"

"Right!"

He sighed and reluctantly took off his mask, before tending to her shoulder. He applied anesthetics and then took a bandange roll to wrap around her shoulder by looping it under her armpit. Yuffie tested her shoulder movement when he was finished, and she winced a bit. "...Thanks for the assist N-man."

"No Problem I guess." He handed her the ice pack and gestured to her bruises. "This'll help with that."

"Ah..."

"Y'know, if he had a knife he could have stabbed you."

"...what's your point?"

"A bare stomach's an easy target."

"Eh." She shrugged. "If I had my weapons I could have handled it."

"Weapons?' Grayson asked, thinking she could be referring to guns.

"Yeah. I have this huge, blunt edged shuriken...or I used to. Must have lost it when I fell."

"How did that happen by the way?"

"Uh...funny thing: I don't actually remember..."

"Amnesia?"

"No..." She shook her head. "I don't think so. I can remember everything else just fine. My friends and home and my weapons...but the other part is all no, I don't think I live on this world. I think I came from another."

"oh..." Nightwing realized he'd brought an Alien home. "So you're here...alone...?"

"Possibly...Speaking of alone..." Yuffie did a cheesy grin. "I also just so happen to be homeless at the moment."

"...uhuh..."

"and I was just wondering if...I could crash here for the night? Possibly more nights if I can't get back by tomorrow?"

"..."

"pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"...Fine."

"Yes!" Yuffie cringed at her outburst and held her abdomen. "Ow ow ow! Thanks, G."

"Don't mention it." Nightwing sighed. "You'll my bed, I'll take the couch over there."

"Uh...okay." Yuffie nodded. "Do you know anyone who could help me out, BTW?"

"...I might know one person."


	6. Halted War 1

**Well! Now they've all been introduced and explained as far as you know, but as the story of our heroes continues I assume they're gonna wanna learn more about what's going on with the heartless and such. And they'll learn eventually. Now, this chapter is loosely based off of an episode of Justice League unlimited since the justice league has long since formed. With this you'll see interactions between Kingdom hearts characters and other heroes. These will also hopefully strengthen the growing romance between Kara and her silver haired angel: Riku. Oh, and along with Yuffie/ Nightwing.**

**The bad guys tampering with each other also causes the disruption of Disney worlds, and can cause some characters to become very frustrated. As you're going to see when one character ends up on earth.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kairi was very surprised to see that people robbed so frequently in such a world, and Sora felt just the same on the subject. They happened to see this for themselves when explaining to their latest acquaintance about their mission, and were interrupted by two masked robbers randomly shooting their machine guns. They were attempting to leave early it seemed, and it was quite for someone to leave in a hurry to turn around and randomly shoot at the building. That was, in better detail, just uncalled for.

Oh, their latest acquaintance. I should have mentioned her to be Wonder Woman, the princess of the Amazon's. Regardless of the young title, she was actually around the age of twenty five, and almost towered over the two younger allies. She also seemed quite disturbed by the sight of the robbers as they left the scene. Sure, Sora and Kairi were disturbed...just not to the point of scowling like Batman. The Heroine had uttered a brief 'excuse me for a moment' to them, before sprinting off towards the two men. They, you see, had decided to hop into their blue sedan and make a quick get away...which Wonder Woman appeared to be blocking. The men continued since they did not recognize the woman standing in their way, and Sora was about to run over and try to halt its progress. Wonder Woman however punched the hood of the car when it was close enough, and the robbers were sent flying out of their seats onto the ground next to a bus with surprised civilians.

"WOAH!" Kairi exclaimed despite herself, and had to remember that the people they worked with were as powerful(if not more so) then Sora himself. Even so, she couldn't help but look over at her dearest friend. "You...Y-You saw that right?!"

"Yeah!" Sora answered back. While he wouldnt admit it, he was quite thrilled by the destruction of the car when Wonder Woman punched it.

Speaking of her, The brunette was almost stomping angrily towards the two men with her medium sized fists balled up. Her eyes were narrowed slits that could have pierced the men if she that kind of ability, and her teeth were tightly grit against each other. The robber closest to her panicked at the sight of the lady and aimed his smaller pistol at her.

"I try to have a peaceful,NORMAL day..." Wonder Woman seethed. "...a day to just introduce my friends to this place...and you had to pick today to rob a bank."

The man shook horridly, and shot at her repeatedly. She of course merely raised her arms and let her bracelet clad wrists do the blocking for her, her legs still keeping the lady on course for the robbers. It wasn't long before the guy ran out of bullets, and Wonder Woman ran out of space between them. He raised to arm to try and chuck the gun at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." She swiftly grabbed his collar and held him slightly above her eye level. "Like that was gonna work for you."

"P-please!" He frantically covered his face with his arms. "Have mercy! I've learned my lesson!"

"No. You haven't!" Wonder Woman snarled and chucked him backwards onto the demolished car. She flew upwards and almost landed on top of the man.

"Uh...shouldn't we do something?" Kairi whispered to Sora. The boy was about to remark that she could give it try if she wanted, but Wonder Woman glanced at them.

"This will only take a moment." Her attention returned to the robber. " You fools never learn! And it's starting to get on my nerves!"

_Diana._

Wonder Woman frowned. " Not now, J'onn. I'm kinda busy-"

_DIANA!_

The telepathic bellow was so loud, that even Sora and Kairi managed to hear it. Diana winced and snarled to herself. "I'm not finished here!"

_I'd say you are._

She gave a loud groan and hopped off of the car with a grunt. "Fine. C'mon you two!"

The two teens gave worried glances at each other and followed her to the invisible jet.

* * *

The Martian Manhunter solemnly droned out the intended news to the invisible jet, mostly to the face cam that he could see their faces from. "...and their nation is being torn apart by military preliminaries and advanced weaponry. They've turned to us in hopes that a peaceful end will come, but they even believe that the end of their country is soon."

"Bet this makes them wish they hadn't tried fighting in the first place." Kairi muttered, crossing her arms in response to the news. "By the time this is over, BOTH areas will be ruined."

Wonder Woman had a different answer to this. "What's wrong with people, J'onn?! To them, hostility is the answer to everything!"

"Don't slug me for this but..." Sora began, flinching to prepare for any oncoming punches. "Weren't you about to crush that guy's skull a while back?"

While Diana didn't punch him, she did glare at him silently.

"Hey, I'm just saying! But what do I know?"

"No, you're right..." Wonder Woman sighed. "Its just that they appear to like doing this over and over and over!"

"Diana," Manhunter cut in sternly. "We both have perfected ourselves with being among humans...but we still have to keep ourselves in check."

"First of all, those men deserved what they got back there! And so did those mercenaries last week! And those creatures from the decoran nebula! They didn't want peace! THEY THOUGHT WE WERE FOOD."

"Ew." Kairi frowned.

"You're right Diana. But my argument still stands." The Manhunter stated."Before heading to Kasnia, you're going to need more recruits."

* * *

Sports bar, random location...

The boys were reeeeally picking a fight now. The almost identical brothers were surrounded on all sides by older and way meaner looking guys, who all had fists bared and ready. The lankier of the two brothers(who was named Don) nervously chuckled while his other(named Hank) preferred to prepare for the fight himself. "Oh boy...Bro, talk to them! You speak Neanderthal, right?"

The brother groaned in annoyance with his sibling, but kept his eyes focused on the mean looking men. "They're done talking."

"This is ridiculous!" The lanky guy said to them. "Just because I disagree with you doesn't makeme non patriotic!"

"No." One of them grunted. "You bein a stupid punk makes you non-patriotic!"

"...you know, I have to agree with them on that one." Hank smirked casually.

"Too late to side with us!" The guy in front shoved them to the wall. "You're both goin!"

"Look," Don tried. "There's no need for this! I'm sure we all can find some common ground if we just gave it a try! We can still be friends, right?"

The group stopped as if actually thinking his words over in their possibly very tiny brains. "...No."

Hank shrugged and patted Don on the shoulder. "You tried, Man. Hawk!"

"*sigh*...Dove!"

The two brothers were enveloped shortly after in a blinding bright light, causing the men to blink and squint from their eyelids. When the light finally dissipated, the brothers were dressed in white full body suits and one had birdlike decorations in red while the other had it in blue. From behind their odd masks, they took on prepared faces and charged into the group.

* * *

Yuffie stretched in a similar way to a cat when it wakes up, her mouth going wide open as she yawned and combed back the wild strands of hair in her face. For a random bed, the girl couldn't help but think it was actually quite comfy...almost made her forget what her bed felt like. The next thing she just so happened to notice was an odd but...very nice smell. Yuffie somehow knew it was food, but didn't know what kind it was specifically...so she got up from the bed to follow her nose. It took only twenty two seconds to navigate the odd place, and she found herself in a kitchen soon after. And who else to be cooking than-

"Dick?" Yuffie announced curiously. He didn't seem startled, as if he'd heard her coming this whole time. The young man simply glanced at her over his shoulder and resumed scrambling the eggs.

"Good morning to you too."

Yuffie, despite herself, looked over at the plate of food she assumed was already cooked. There were golden tan flat circles, long strips of thin meat crisped as if fried, and these other little patties that looked cooked well enough. She'd never seen this kind of food before in her life! It didn't look all that appetizing too..."Hey...what is that?"

Grayson briefly eyed the items she was pointing at, and then full on looked at her. "You must really not be from around here."

He pointed at the golden flat circles first. "Those are pancakes," He gestured to the thin meats. "These are bacon." His finger floated over the little patties. "And these are sausages. The stuff I'm cooking is what's known here as eggs."

"Oh..." Yuffie stared down at the bacon. "It looks disgusting."

"That's what they all say." He dumped the finished eggs into the large plate and placed the food onto the small table. After gesturing for Yuffie to take a seat, he poured them both orange juice. "Take two of each. And take half of the eggs. Use that syrup right there on the pancakes."

Yuffie, with a sickened look, did as requested and then took a bite out of the syrup soaked pancake. Her eyes widened and moments late she stuffed her mouth with the pancake. When she finished that, Dick watched with growing amusement as she tried one of everything and exclaimed. "How did you learn to make this stuff so good?!"

"My parents would teach me sometimes, when they weren't busy." He responded.

"Your parents really knew what they were doing!" Yuffie smiled almost goofily. "I gotta ask em how they do it."

"Uh..." Grayson awkwardly swallowed his food. "They...passed away when I was 13."

Yuffie's expression seemed shocked at first, and then he noticed a look of memory flashing over her face. Whatever she remembered was quickly shoved from her thoughts. "...sorry about that."

"That's okay. You were bound to find out soon or later..." He responded solemnly.

The rest of the breakfast was silent.

* * *

She was here.

Blue eyes adjusted to the darkness of the alley, and a feminine hand adjusted her misplaced hair.

It was a lot stranger even upon first arriving. This she could see.

She remembered why she came here, and hoped that who she was looking for was alright.

Don't worry..,

The woman began to leave the alley and into the Sun's light.

_Ill find you Anna._

* * *

SMACK!

The next to final guy was knocked out, and Hawk already had the final guy by his collar. Before he could get ready knock his teeth out, He was interrupted by the doors swinging open. In stepped Wonder Woman, trailed closely by Sora and Kairi. "Why didn't you two answer your summons?"

"Look around, Wondy." Hawk plainly stated. "We were kinda busy. There's plenty left here if you wanna give it a go."

"As great as that sounds..." Sora cut in, quietly stepping over a body. "I think we should definitely leave. We'll need you two for a mission in Kasnia."

"Kasnia?" Dove raised and eyebrow. "I heard their weather's nice this time of year!"

"But can't we stay for a bit? " Hawk grinned at the last guy he had a hold of. "I really wanted to punch him."

"OUT." Diana glared. "NOW."

The brothers flinchéd and left before Diana could move.

* * *

"Why not just let em obliterate each other?" Hawk whined from the backseat of the invisible jet. "If people don't know how to share a country, they don't deserve to have one."

"But wouldnt that leave children or people orphaned?" Kairi pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "There's a lot of lives we could save."

"So true!" Dove agreed. "And Besides Hank, these people live poverty. When you have so little, its easy to be swayed into blaming the other side for your problems. Almost all aggression can be solved with education."

Hank rolled his eyes. " Then how come some of the smartest guys in the world work with the army?"

Wonder Woman, who either knew they were approaching or just fed up with the talking, spoke up. "Down there."

And below them, the wide town landscape seemed littered with debris. The building were cracked and sometimes completely gone from sight, and small people ran to and from these ruins with machine guns. They fired almost helplessly at the many tanks and armored cars to no end, at least that is until help arrived for them. A huge humanoid thing began to decimate the tanks with its bare hands, its obsidian hide protecting against the missiles trying to penetrate it. The heroes on board noted this new thing cautiously.

"What is that monstrosity...?" Wonder Woman thought aloud, bringing her jet in for a landing. Kairi and Sora seemed to recognize an emblem on it's chest.

"A Heartless."


End file.
